The Darker Side of My Heart
by AngelicDevil152
Summary: Haruka Nanami has always been liked. Her naïve, yet kind demeanor seemed to draw people to her, but her friends (Starish) have been ignoring her. They seem to neglect her and only refer to her as the 'composer' of the group, and their girlfriends aren't any better, if possible they treat Nanami worse. Calling her names like 'slut' and 'whore' and causing her physical damage as soo
1. Introducing the Characters

AngelicDevil152

**The Darker Side of My Heart**

**Summary**

Haruka Nanami has always been liked. Her naïve, yet kind demeanor seemed to draw people to her, but her friends (Starish) have been ignoring her. They seem to neglect her and only refer to her as the 'composer' of the group, and their girlfriends aren't any better, if possible they treat Nanami worse. Calling her names like 'slut' and 'whore' and causing her physical damage as soon as nobody is looking. When she tries to tell Starish about this they don't believe her. Will Nanami's fragile heart collapse from the abuse? Or will her darker side lash out?

**Own Characters**

**Ayame Fujikawa**-In a relationship with Jinguji Ren. She acts mature and kind around Starish, but when she is with Haruka she acts arrogant and snobbish. She is also the heiress to Fujikawa Motors, a highly influential car and oil company prominent in Japan, the U.S., China, Thailand, and England. (OC)

**Appearance** – Straight brown hair, sharp cerulean eyes with a sharp angular face, full, light pink lips and a tall, slender body.

**Blood Type** – AB+

**Age** – 21

**Race**- Japanese/French

**Kira Azuma** - In a relationship with Hijirikawa Masato. Acts aloof and intelligent around Starish, but in reality she is very violent . Kira is the heir to Azuma Law Firm an established Law Firm known for its reasonable and reserved lawyers. (OC)

**Appearance**- Black Hair curved into a bob, almond shaped amber eyes, angular face, small, heart shaped lips, petite, curvy body.

**Blood Type**- B-

**Age-19**

**Race**-Japanese/German

**Maika Harada** – In a relationship with Otoya Ittoki. Her fake personality is very bubbly and clumsy, but she is actually very short-tempered and temperamental. Her family owns a famous bakery in Tokyo.(OC)

**Appearance**- Straight Black hair, straight black bangs, large chocolate colored eyes framed by long lashes, and she is a midget with a slender build. (She is the physical definition of Lolita)

**Blood Type**-A+

**Age**- 20

**Race-**Japanese

**Miyako Fukushima** – In a relationship with Shinomiya Natsuki . Her façade is cute and cheerful, but when she's alone with Nanami she is aggressive and rude. Miyako is the Heiress to the Fukushima toy brand, which is known throughout parts of Europe and Asia.(OC)

**Appearance** – Curly brown hair, with grey eyes. Round face and sakura colored, pouty lips. **Miyako is petite and slender.**

**Blood Type**- O+

**Age**-19

**Race**- Japanese/German/American

**Reina Kondo**- In a relationship with Ichinose Tokiya. Reina acts pure and innocent but her real demeanor is the opposite of what she was named. She is ill-mannered and sadistic. Reina is a famous model, most prominent in Japan, and America.(OC)

**Appearance**- Wavy auburn hair, jade green eyes framed by thick, long lashes, she has an angular face and pale skin. Reina is also very tall and curvy.

**Blood Type**- O-

**Age**-20

**Race**- Japanese/English

**Tsubaki Komatsu**- In a Relationship with Kurusu Syo. Tsubaki acts tranquil and kind to Starish, but to Nanami she is Cruel and cold. Tsubaki is an Olympic Athlete who won five bronze medals, three silver medals, and one gold medal. (OC)

**Appearance**- Tsubaki has shoulder length, wavy, black hair. She also a heart-shaped face adorned by brown eyes, and full, pink lips. Tsubaki also has a very slender and tall build.

**Blood Type**- B+

**Age**-21

**Race-**Japanese

**Hikari Kuroda**- In a relationship with Aijima Cecil. Hikari acts very happy and childish around Starish, but she is actually very manipulative and selfish, but she is the kindest one out of all of Nanami's tormentors.

**Appearance-** Pixie cut brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, angular face, and a tall curvy build.

**Blood Type**- A-

**Age**-20

**Race**-Irish/Japanese

**Tokubetsu Korinohana **– Later has an important role in the story. Tokubetsu's façade is sweet and timid, but she's actually very outgoing and sadistic. Her family owns a famous fashion brand known for its dresses and scarves.

**Appearance** - She has straight black hair with a few brown highlights. Her hair is mainly black and later gets a white streak and a red streak in it. She has violet eyes. She is average height, and slender with delicate curves.

**Blood Type **– O-

**Age** – 19

**Race** – Japanese

**Starish's Appearences + Nanami's Appearance after two years**

**Ren Jinguji** – Taller, with longer hair, and he now has a tattoo on the back of his neck that reads in an elegant script 'Because of Love' (I'm sorry I couldn't help it XD)

**Masato Hijirikawa** –He and Otoya probably changed the least. Masato grew taller, and his hair is a little longer.

**Syo Kurusu** – Stopped wearing pins in his hair and let it grow out and become shaggier with back streaks in it, he now has a few piercings on his right ear and he also grew a little taller, but is still the midget of the group.

**Natsuki Shinomiya** – Wears contacts now instead of glasses, hair grew longer (he keeps it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck) and he grew taller.

**Cecil Aijima **– Hair has grown a bit longer and is shaggier. Also, Cecil grew taller and became more bulky instead of his usual lither and lean frame.

**Ittoki Otoya **– His hair is now a bit shorter and also his skin is a more golden color now.

**Tokiya Ichinose **– Has grown taller and has a more of a lean, lithe frame then before, and his bangs grew a bit longer.

**Haruka Nanami ** - Her hair now reaches her waist, and because of her current state her cheeks and sunken in, she is pretty much only skin and bones. Later her appearance will change.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Starish or Uta no Prince-Sama, the only things that belong to me in this story are my OCs (except for Tokubetsu CarmellaSwirl created her so please don't hurt me Carmella I didn't mean to take credit for it D;) and the plot :3. Also I'd like to thank my reviewers for giving me advice on how to improve my writing and for giving me positive reviews even though my writing isn't very good :3.

Please Read & Review .

See You Next Update :3


	2. Chapter 2: Ayame

**The Darker Side of My Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Ren- 21**

**Masato – 20**

**Ittoki – 19**

**Natsuki – 21**

**Syo – 19**

**Cecil – 20**

**Tokiya – 20**

**Nanami – 19**

Nanami couldn't sleep, the red mark from the slap she received previously from Ayame still stung, her stomach still felt numb from the countless kicks given by Kira, and her heart still felt empty from the loneliness she had to endure for the past two years. Ever since Starish hit the top of the charts, they started acting distant and cold. Nanami felt like she could just die right her, and they wouldn't care, everybody would be perfectly happy without her existence. Since, after all they could just get a new composer, right? She could stop eating and they wouldn't care, she could commit suicide and they wouldn't care, so what's the point of living? To wake up the next morning and endure the insults, punches, and kicks all over again? Death seemed so appealing to Nanami, to sleep eternally without ever feeling sad, or lonely, or angry. She could live a perfectly tranquil life dead. That's when she made the decision to stop eating, Nanami could die from hunger and nobody would think she was as corrupted enough to commit suicide, the plan was perfect.

_The Next Morning_

Nanami woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window, filling the spacious, yet cozy room with light and highlighting the soft pastel colors of her room. Lavender walls and soft peach carpet symbolized Nanami's gentle nature.

Despite the soft mattress beneath her, Nanami felt her body aching, she slept in a fetal position causing her back to throb with pain, causing Nanami to groan. Not only that, the purple and blue bruises that peppered her translucent skin did not seem to feel any better from when she received them a few weeks ago. On the contrary, they actually hurt more than usual.

After reluctantly abandoning her comfy mattress, Nanami entered her bathroom. While reaching for her toothbrush, Nanami glanced at her reflection and noticed dark circles under her eyes eliciting a loud, exaggerated groan out of Nanami.

Since Nanami was running late, she decided to skip her breakfast and nearly ran to the studio where she was meeting Starish. Panting heavily she reached the door and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Good Morning Everyone," Nanami said. As usual they did not reply.

Brushing off this fact because they usually never replied her polite greeting and it would be more than abnormal if they did; Nanami walked to the piano and started playing. An ignorant person would think that Nanami was simply playing the piano and composing, nothing more, but if you looked closely you would spot a content look on her face as she played which she barely made anymore. This is what Starish noticed because by all means they were definitely not ignorant.

When Nanami finally found a melody that she found suitable, her deft hands hurriedly snatched a piece of paper and started to write down the musical score for her new piece. Afterwards, Nanami wrote extra copies of the scores and handed them to each of the Starish members, receiving no sign of gratitude in return. Nanami sighed inwardly, what made them hate her so much that they wouldn't even say a simple word of thanks? Hurriedly collecting the supplies she brought with her, Nanami ran out of the studio not watching the terrain in front of her. This caused her to crash into something, or rather somebody. Looking up Nanami found herself terrified to be staring into the cold, cerulean blue eyes of Ayame Fujikawa.

"Watch where you're going you whore,"sneered Ayame who was disgusted at the sight of a disheveled Nanami.

_Oh no_ thought Nanami she saw Ayame look down at herself with a violent glint in her eye.

"P-Please don't hurt me," begged Nanami in a desperate voice.

That plead was in vain because as soon as she said it Ayame raised her hand and a _CRACK _resounded throughout the corridor as Ayame's hand met with Nanami's cheek. A red mark imprinted on Nanami's cheek was the only sign of her encounter of Ayame. The only comfort to Nanami who was still frozen in fear was the fading sound of Ayame's stilettos as she walked away from Nanami. A few minutes passed and Nanami finally decided to get up, shakily exiting the building and walking towards her condo. Cars and bicycles flashed in front of Nanami whose eyes were dull and empty. When she opened the door of her home Nanami dropped her things onto the floor, locked her door, and collapsed wearing on the soft, creamy white carpet of her living room.

**Hello guys :D it's me AngelicDevil152 and I'm sorry for the sucky chapter this is my first fanfic /shot. It was kind of rushed because I really want to get to the part where Nanami –oops- almost gave a spoiler there ;D. Anyways I want to thank my reviewers **

**Zara Allegra Vespartine – Thank You so much! Your review means a lot to me because I absolutely LOVE your stories :3**

**Yukiharuchin – I'm glad you liked it ^.^**

**Cure Noble0 – No I'm sorry ;u; **

**GlamGurl17 – Thanks :3 3**

**Also I do not support suicide; I made Nanami think like that here because it is convenient to the plot. But in reality you really shouldn't do it. You may not know, but a lot of people could be affected by your death.**


	3. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

**Hello Everyone! It's AngelicDevil152 here to tell everyone that I won't be updating a new chapter in a few days because I am planning to revise my current ones to include more detail including.**

**-Starish's appearance after a few years**

**-How they met my Ocs**

**-A new OC that my friend CaramellaSwirl created (the bio for this OC took up several pages so I have to shrink it down so it will be more like a short bio instead of one full chapter)**

**To keep you guys busy I have a message you can decode which has a spoiler for my story. If you figure it out don't tell anybody what it is :3.**

**Kacrhuaeomebsolarpsib Hint: Be open to the possibility that it can be more than one word**


	4. Chapter 3: Stargazer

**The Darker Side of My Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Haruka could feel herself grow weaker and weaker every second that passed, she hadn't been eating for two weeks and the result was an aching feeling in her stomach, plus a pessimistic bug in her brain. Her grumpy anger went unnoticed to her 'friends' if, she had any. Starish barely count as friends to Haruka now, and after they graduated from the master's course Tomochika went on with her career and never ever once contacted Nanami after. This left a feeling of abandonment inside Nanami, did their friendship really mean nothing? Or were those happy times just fake memories set into Haruka that never meant to have any emotion in them. Sighing at these thoughts Nanami quickly continued walking home. She had just finished composing a new song for Starish that was to be sung in their concert a few weeks away. They had so far come up with Discotheque Love, Sound of You, and Magnet. All were great songs, but Haruka felt that when she heard Starish sing them, it lacked emotion, the fake smiles plastered on their handsome faces was something only Haruka could notice.

In her dazed form, Haruka didn't notice that she was walking, at a fast pace, right towards someone. Feeling herself crash into someone, Haruka quickly snapped back to reality and looked up. Staring back at her were unique, amethyst eyes that seemed to gaze through her soul, her raven locks swept behind her from the impact.

"Are you okay?" asked the mystery girl in a soft, and tinkling voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine, I'm sorry for crashing into you," replied Haruka shakily.

"I'm Tokubetsu Korinohana," told the girl with a kind smile on her face. "What's your name?".

"N-Nanami Haruka" answered Haruka timidly.

"Nice to meet you Nanami-chan," said Tokubetsu politely, her eyes twinkling.

"Y-you can call me Haruka if you like," Haruka commented shyly.

"Ok, but only if you call Kurai-chan," exclaimed Tokubetsu with the biggest grin on her face.

"Ok, but why?" asked Haruka, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Don't ask," responded Tokubetsu with a dark expression spread across her pretty face.

Slightly scared by the evil look on Tokubetsu's face Haruka took one slow step back and shuddered. All of a sudden Tokubetsu started giggling which ended up into a full blown laughing fit which caused the people around them to start looking at Tokubetsu with weird looks on their faces. As her insane laughter died down Tokubetsu turned around and looked at Haruka.

"I can't believe you actually got scared from my expression!" remarked Tokubetsu. "I was kidding, if you really want to know why it's because when I was younger, people used to nickname me 'Kurai' because of my dark and somber behavior (Note: Kurai means dark and somber in Japanese) and after that the name just stuck to me,".

"Oh," was all Haruka could say as she took in a breath of relief.

"You must have really thought I was someone dangerous to have reacted that badly," stated Tokubetsu.

"Yeah, something like that," answered Haruka, her pale cheeks now alive with color.

"Well I have to go, Haruka-san, I need to go to my part-time job," said Tokubetsu

"Ok Kurai-chan," replied Haruka. "Bye,".

Staring at Tokubetsu's retreating figure, Nanami resumed her walk home with a big grin set on her face and a slight bounce in her step.

When she arrived home, Haruka went straight for her piano. It was a beautiful cherry wood grand piano. The antique design gave it a classic look Haruka absolutely loved, and the brilliant dark red was the perfect color for when Haruka was feeling inspired, and right now she was inspired. The music streamed out of her mind into the piano as her fingers danced passionately on the smooth, ebony keys, and when the piece was finished Haruka wrote down the score and hummed the melody.

After a while of debating with herself, Haruka realized she did not want to share this particular piece with Starish because it was too special to Haruka. In fact, Haruka already wrote down her lyrics to the song and loved them. She decided to call this song "Stargazer" because at night Haruka adored watching the stars form constellations and lighting up the world from over one million miles away, and the beautiful design of the night temporarily healed the lonely abyss in her heart. Glancing one more time at her lyrics, Haruka started to sing her new Aria.

Stargazer (Disclaimer: I do not own Discotheque Love, Magnet, Sound of You, and Stargazer they are all vocaloid songs that are too awesome for me to have composed them)

The wind is flying through my hair  
Clouds flowing in the air  
My arms are stretched out far  
I tried to catch the stars  
They are so far away  
So I just let them stay  
As they go round the universe

I dream the day when I'll be in a parallel world  
In my heart I am told  
That it will unfold  
Let's bring our songs into a single melody  
With that one song we now can sing

Here I can see the world is reflected deeply within the night sky  
The bright clouds are carried as the wind flies  
These poetic words keep me alive  
The shooting stars leave only vapor  
Discarded here now I realize why I'm a STARGAZER

Fading sun shines its light upon sounds I made  
Still I don't understand why you said that to me  
Like the sun, my song faded away into day  
I will wait until you can hear me say

I'm holding it now, this treasured feeling tightly in my arms  
My voice reverberated through the skies I've  
Waited for this day to arrive!

The world unfolded right before my eyes  
Orbiting round the stars all day and all night  
Here I'm standing next to you!  
The shooting stars leave only vapor  
I'm determined to remain here as a STARGAZER!


	5. Chapter 4: Café Duex Soliels

**The Darker Side of my Heart **

**Chapter 4**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Repeated Haruka's alarm clock in its annoying, monotone voice; the still half-asleep Haruka glanced at the flashing seven on the black face of her digital alarm. Groaning in protest, Haruka rolled on her side, not noticing that she was already on the edge of her queen-sized bed. This caused her fragile body to fall on her bedroom floor with a loud _thud_, which echoed throughout her spacious home.

"Ouch," mumbled Haruka as she wearily got up and walked to her bathroom, her stumbling steps making quiet _thumps_.

Cold tile stung Haruka's feet as she entered her bathroom. The walls were painted light lavender which gave a kind, compassionate aura; the ceiling was a pure, white, matching the color of porcelain. Overall the interior of the bathroom was quite simple, but was very elegant.

After carefully slipping off the nightgown her grandmother crocheted for her, Haruka stripped of her undergarments and stepped into her shower. The hot jet streams of water pounding at her skin; feeling herself relax under the water Haruka grabbed her favorite body wash(which was the scent of lavender and strawberries) and slathered it all over her body, loving the feel of the forming bubbles spread on her skin.

Quite a while later, Haruka exited the shower, shivering at the feeling of cold air against wet skin. Immediately, Haruka grabbed her favorite towel (a white, fluffy one with music notes embroidered at the ends) and dried herself. Afterwards, Haruka entered her closet and looked for a casual outfit to dress in.

Haruka ended up picking a simple blue dress that had a shiny blue ribbon cinching the waist, a pair of crème colored flats that had small crème ribbons on the front, a pair of white rose earrings, a white ribbon barrette, and her favorite clutch.

-Time Skip-

Haruka glanced at her phone, it was nine-thirty am and she had to meet Starish at the studio at a quarter to twelve so she decided to go to a café to rest for a bit until it was time to go meet Starish.

After deciding on a small, yet cozy café named Café Duex Soliels, Haruka took out the book she used to write down drafts for songs and sat down at one of the outdoor tables of the café. Staring at the people and the cars which passed her, Haruka looked for any inspiration in the bustling street. Still in her daze, Haruka did not notice the voice calling out to her until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned around to find herself staring into familiar violet eyes.

**Hi Everyone ;D. Sorry for the late short chapter that has been long overdue DX I kept procrastinating. I planned to finish it Saturday but I was too lazy, I'm sorreh please don't kill me guys D;. JK JK you can torture me if you want but just keep me alive enough so I can update this story X3.**

**Anyways, big thanks to all my reviewers :D from chapter three. **

**-YuMikaRin**

**-** **GlamGurl17**

**-** **EmeraldHeart12**

**Please R&R . See you next update J.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battered, Bruised, and Broken

**The Darker Side of My Heart**

**Chapter 5**

"K-Kurai-chan," stuttered Haruka. "What are you doing here?

The airy, yet sweet laughter of Tokubetsu filled Haruka's ears once again and she felt her confusion grow. _Did I say something funny?_

Tokubetsu noticed Haruka's blank, confused look and immediately knew what Haruka's thoughts.

"I work here Haruka," answered Tokubetsu.

"O-oh, I see," said Haruka, her cheeks blooming a brilliant red.

"AWWWWWW YOUR SO ADORABLE HARU-CHAN!" squealed Tokubetsu, hugging Haruka tightly.

_Shinomiya-san used to call me Haru-chan _was Haruka's thought as she stared grimly at the long slender arms squeezing her small waist.

"Haruka?" asked Tokubetsu. "Are you alright"

"Huh?" Haruka said, confused.

"I'm alright Kurai-chan," answered Haruka, a fake smile plastered on her face. "You don't have to worry about me,"

_I can see through your fake smiles, Haruka, _thought Tokubetsu, who was slightly upset at Haruka's façade.

"Ok Haruka, if you say so," replied Tokubetsu, an equally fake smile on her face. "Anyways what would you like to order Haruka?"

"Ummmmmmm," mumbled Haruka, eyes roaming down the flamboyantly colored menu. "Can I have a raspberry ice tea, please?"

"Are you sure that's all you would like to order Haruka?" Tokubetsu questioned worriedly. "You'll need more than a sugary drink for your breakfast Haruka,"

"I'll be fine Kurai-chan," quickly countered Haruka.

"Fine," replied Tokubetsu in an angry, yet worried tone. "I'll go retrieve your drink when it's ready in a few minutes,"

"Thank You Kurai-chan!" said Haruka happily.

Tokubetsu looked at Haruka's grin and her anger subsided and her stiff posture became relaxed.

"Your Welcome Haruka," responded Tokubetsu , her face smiling again.

After Tokubetsu fetched Haruka's icy, pink drink she set it down on Haruka's table and told Haruka she had to go to the other waiting customers and left.

While taking small sips from the cold, delicious drink, Haruka continued her observations of the people who passed by her, their uncaring smiles hurt Haruka's eyes and their loud, obnoxious laughter overwhelmed her ears, and for the first time in Haruka's entire life she felt, disgust.

-Time Skip-

Nine Forty-five, ten, ten-thirty, eleven, eleven-thirty, time passed by so fast for Haruka and before she knew it, Haruka was running, no, sprinting through the city, muttering "excuse me" and ignoring the annoyed mutters that were a result of her somewhat rude behavior.

When Haruka finally arrived to the studio, her hair was disheveled, her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her clothes were wrinkled. Letting out a breathy pant, Haruka surveyed the area around her, delighted find that Starish had not arrived yet. Taking out her song-writing book, Haruka sifted through the music-filled pages; once in a while she would read throughout the whole composition, but nothing really caught her eye. Sighing in boredom Haruka put her book back in her bag, but noticed something crumpled at the bottom, it was the song she had written on the day she met Tokubetsu, _Stargazer._ Rich, savory laughter filled the room like a candle in the darkness, as Haruka reminisced the memory.

Quite some time later, Haruka glanced at the clock on the wall, shocked to find that Starish was over two hours late to their meeting with Haruka. Sighing at this, Haruka scolded herself for being surprised at the fact; after all she wasn't really anything important to Starish personally.

Haruka began to pack up her things, it was clear that Starish wasn't going to show up today, but when she heard footsteps behind her, Haruka's heart unconsciously filled with hope, but when she turned around she was terrified to find seven pairs of sadistic feminine eyes staring at her with hate.

"Oh my, what's this?," said Miyako. "The brat actually thought they were going to show up,"

"How stupid," retorted Kira. "Nobody likes you Nanami and no one ever will, you're just a piece of worthless trash who deserves to die,"

Kira walked up to Haruka and pushed her down with force; Haruka landed with a hard thud and a loud cry of pain. Following Kira, Miyako came and slapped Haruka, then kicked her in the stomach.

"You're pathetic," stated Reina.

"I can't believe you even got to be Starish's composer, you don't even have any real talent," remarked Tsubaki.

Again and again, Haruka's tormentors kept throwing insults, punches, and kicks to Haruka, who was left battered, bruised, and bleeding after they had their "fun".

The hours that passed seemed like years to Haruka, her aching body just laid there, still on the ground, it was almost as if Haruka was dead. The only signs of life coming from her body was a faint, stumbling heartbeat, and the slow intakes of breath.

**Greetings! X3 It's AngelicDevil here with the new chapter Of ****The Darker Side of My Heart**** I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier I was planning to update on Saturday, but my mom dragged me to San Francisco to go –shudders- shopping. Thank you so much for staying with my story and it's sucky chapters, I love all of you for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 6: Birth of Darkness

**The Darker Side to my Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Although it was stupid and unrealistic, Haruka decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi or bus. This was such a strange and irregular decision most "normal" people couldn't even fathom what was going through Haruka's melodious brain then. The answer though, was quite simple, Haruka felt like walking. This was such a brief and short answer no one could really start a debate on it.

Grey, grey, grey and grey, this was the monochrome color of the dull sky Haruka was staring at the moment, with her face covered in bruises and cuts, and a slight limp in her walk, Haruka looked like she was beat up in a ally, then tossed aside to be left for dead. Which at this point, was a pretty close assumption to what really happened to Haruka. By the time Haruka got home her body felt numb and pained at the same time, almost like the feeling you get when your foot goes asleep but you still feel like a thousand needles are poking at it. Imagine that feeling spread out throughout your entire body, then multiple the pain by about, a hundred times. This was Haruka's current _physical_ pain.

Now if you read the last paragraph you would now the last sentence was "This was Haruka's current _physical_ pain". If you didn't go read it again, keep reading it and reading it until you understand the key word is _physical_. If you were to take my description of her physical pain and put it on a scale with her mental pain, the scale would tip over towards the mental side, crack, and break in half. This was how heartbreakingly depressed and pathetic Haruka felt right now. Insults, hurtful words, and abuse she suffered earlier that day was swirling in her mind like a Tornado, that was crushing all her hopes and dreams, until she just broke, and without knowing, right at that one second, a certain emotion was being born on the deepest, darkest part of Haruka's heart, hate.

**(A/N: Sorry for having an Author's note in the middle of the chapter, I probably just ruined the mood I set there in my story, but I want to as if you guys like me telling the story this way. If you didn't notice I changed my way of narrating the story a bit, I would really like it if you guys review or PM me to tell me your opinion on the type of narrating. (If you want me to continue writing like this, or keep my old style) Thanks Everyone :D**

**-AngelicDevil)**

-Time Skip-

Each second, Starish's concert drew nearer, and if you ask what significance their concert has to do with the story, well let me put it out for you for you in one word, **_everything. _**Despite the fact I can't tell you the relationship between Haruka's darker side and Starish's upcoming concert, I can tell you the fact it's a major turning point in the story, and as Haruka woke up from her sleepless night, she felt something a slight click in her brain, a murmur of incomprehensible words, almost like a voice, but Haruka chose to ignore this strange occurrence and continued on with her life.

After straightening out her bed sheets and folding her comforter into a soft, plush roll, Haruka picked out her outfit of the day, a warm, knotted tie cable top, in the innocent color of crème white. This was partnered with a stylish, black and white valiant chandelier skirt, a pair of cute tan block heeled boots, and to top it all off, a light pink flower clip. Overall it was a combination of innocent and edgy.

Succeeding the choice of outfit was a shower, which Haruka really needed after considering the fact she smelt like blood, tears, and rain. So it did not take long for Haruka to take off her lacy nightgown and step into the hot and welcoming shower. Before, when her tormentors first started, well tormenting her Haruka would always make the water have the highest temperature possible, then scrub her skin until it was red from both the heat, and scrubbing.

**Momentarily, I'm going to ask everyone who is reading this story right now to stop, and think "Why would Haruka do that?" and I'm going to be posting the answer in the nest chapter, which will be hopefully soon. Whoever is the closest to the answer will get a oneshot about HarukaxAnyone of their choice, dedicated to them, it will also be my first oneshot so sorry if it does suck.**

**Herro Everyone, it's your friend (Well Hopefully) AngelicDevil here with the long waited sixth chapter of ****Darker Side of My Heart. **** I am so sorry for not updating earlier, I seriously was procrastinating because I got Minecraft after writing the fifth chapter and became hooked on it. Then school started and I have so much HW also I'm in the advanced Math Course so I need to keep my 4.0 GPA up. Sorry if you guys were hoping for it earlier. Again I am so sorry and I hope you guys forgive me.**

**-AngelicDevil**

**See you next Update :3**


End file.
